Shadow Of Fear
Shadow of Fear was the 12th episode Produced and the 19th Broadcast episode of the series Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons. Plot Spectrum is trying to deceive the Mysterons and take pictures of the planet Mars. But are the Mysterons too clever for them, will they be found out and stopped? Synopsis In the Mountains is the K14 Observatory where Dr. Breck, Dr. Carter and Dr. Angelini who are sitting at desks carrying out an experiment. In the room with them, is Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue who are observing what is going on. The Doctors were counting down to begin the picture transmission from a satellite that is getting closer to Mars. As the Satellite reaches Mars it explodes, but the scientists don’t know this, so they start the countdown. Everything seems to be going according to plan. They are hoping that the satellite will send them pictures of Mars. But two seconds before the first pictures are transmitted the countdown stops, telling them that the satellite has been destroyed However, they are not disappointed, because it is all part of a plan called “Operation Sword”. They want the Mysterons to believe they have destroyed the real satellite so they can send the real one without it being detected. At the moment, the real satellite is hiding behind a large rock, which is going past Mars. Once it reaches Phoebus (one of Mars’ moons) it will land on it and begin to take pictures of Mars. They’ll receive the first pictures at the K14 Observatory tomorrow, so they all go to bed beside Captain Scarlet who is on night watch and Dr. Breck who couldn’t sleep. He is looking through a telescope watching Mars. Suddenly, Mars starts giving off a huge amount of light, which effects Dr. Breck, until he collapses on the floor dead. Slowly two green rings pass over him and standing beside the body is the Mysteronized Dr. Breck! Once everyone wakes up they find that Dr. Breck is missing and there are only a few minutes before they begin the countdown to receive the pictures. So Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue set off to find him, while Dr. Carter and Angelini begin the countdown. While Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue search outside, Dr. Breck is in the Gear Rotation Room. There he attaches a bomb to one of the gears and then heads outside. Helping Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue search is Melody Angel and Captain Grey who are inside a Spectrum Helicopter. After a long search, they find Dr. Breck hiding on top of a cliff face. Once they arrive, he tells Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue about the bomb he has planted. Saying that the moment the receiver on the top of the Observatory turns, the bomb will explode. He then fires at Scarlet. In retaliation, Scarlet shoots Breck killing him. They try to rush back to the Observatory in order to warn Carter and Angelini, but they are too late, the receiver turns causing the bomb to go off destroying the Observatory and killing Carter and Angelini. Despite the failure of not receiving the pictures, Colonel White states that Operation Sword shall continue as planned. Cast Regular Cast Scarlet_(shado_of_fear).png|Captain Scarlet (Francis Matthews) Blue_(shadow_of_fear).png|Captain Blue (Ed Bishop) Green_(shadow_of_fear).png|Lieutenant Green (Cy Grant) White_(shado_of_fear).png|Colonel White (Donald Gray) Grey_(shadow_of_fear).png|Captain Grey (Paul Maxwell ) Melody_Angel_(shadow_of_fear).png|Melody Angel (Sylvia Anderson) Cameo_1.png|Captain Ochre Captain Magenta (Cameos) Cameo_2.png|Destiny Angel Harmony Angel Symphony Angel (Cameos) Guest Cast Dr_Breck.png|Dr. Breck (Frank Welker) Dr_Carter.png|Dr. Carter (David Holt) Dr_Angelini.png|Dr. Angelini (Rob Rackstraw) Equipment Used Mars_satellite.png|1st Mars Satellite Mini_Satalite_5.png|Mini Sat 5 (Module) Mini_Sat_5.png|Mini Sat 5 (Photographic equipment) SPV_(shadow_of_fear).png|SPV Spectrum_helicoptor.png| Westland Dragonfly Locations Himalayan_mountains.png| Greenland Mountains K14_Observatory.png|K14 Observatory Greenland Matian_Moon_-_Phobos.png| Martian Moon Phobos Notes *This is the first and only time we see Cloudbases horizontal jets. Horizontal_jets..png| Horizontal jets Horizontal_jets.2.png|Cloudbase in horizontal flight *This episode was later used in a compilation video entitled Revenge Of The Mysterons From Mars *This episode signifies the last appearances of voice actors Paul Maxwell and Charles Tingwell, who left the Captain Scarlet voice cast due to other commitments. However, Charles Tingwell’s voice does come back to the series due to the fact clips from previous episodes were used as flashbacks in Traitor and Dangerous Rendezvous. *The episode also shows the last vocal appearance of Captain Grey at the same time. *This episode also features an error in dubbing due to the Mysteron voice being different in tone, speed, and reverb; making it seem that Colonel White is imitating The Mysterons. Category:Captain Scarlet Episodes Category:Compilation Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Category:Episodes Written by Tony Barwick Category:Edisodes Edited by John Beaton